The technical field is related to a method for manufacturing a conductor that is to be used as an interconnect member in an integrated circuit.
An integrated circuit may include interconnect members for enabling electrical connections between components. FIG. 1 shows a schematic cross-sectional view that illustrates an interconnect member. A conductive material may be provided into a trench 101 and a via 102 for forming the interconnect member. In the process of providing the conductive material, one or more voids 103 may be enclosed by the conductive material inside the trench 101 and/or the via 102. The void(s) 103 may cause the performance of the interconnect member to be unsatisfactory.